What Happened Next
by MortalAcademy
Summary: The moon had dissappeared from the lake by the farmhouse, just like the months had gone on since the Dark War. Where was everybody heading? What was the plan for Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus and everybody else who had surivived? What happens after the Epilogue of the events? Fanfiction request for Marvel-HQ-In-221B
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction Request for Marvel-HQ-In-221B**

**I do not own the characters, they are the creation of the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

It felt like only yesterday when Clary and Simon together had took the jump and plunged into the Shadow World, when they had met the relentless Jace Herondale, the fearless Alec Lightwood, the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood and the outrageous Magnus Bane. Though despite everything she had been through since then; including losing her demonic brother and gaining her real brother for the last few minutes of his life, as well as Simon sacrificing his immortality and memories for the life Magnus. They had all taken big steps and grown a lot since then, finally Simon was regaining his memory and his ascension service was only a few days away now. Not mention she had her own wedding to plan, which luckily wasn't for 9 months now- though luckily she had Izzy helping her and becoming a complete control freak. She was expecting Magnus to join in the fray and add his own concoction of décor.

Now as they sat in the library of the institute, going over wedding colours seating plans and samples for fabrics; she realised how lucky she was. The life of a shadowhunter was dangerous at its most, and you had to be a warrior to survive, Isabelle had told Simon that when herself and Magnus decided to tell Magnus all that they could on the steps of St. Xavier s about his past life and the magic in the world. Clary hadn't been thrilled that she had been left out, but remembering seeing Simon at her mothers wedding made up for it all. She recalled his words that night _'You're Clary. You're Clary, You're my best friend.'_ Nothing in the entire world could of made her smile as much as that, she had her best friend back, and she would do anything to prevent ever losing him again.

* * *

Isabelle was sat on the long leather couch, leaning against Simon's side. They were still always discussing what he could and couldn't remember, recently he had had a complete recollection of memories spring back all at once. He had mentioned that he remembered becoming a rat in a very colourful loft after drinking something foul tasting, along with shouting obscenities at Izzy in her bedroom. She was happy that he was remembering things, and she looked forward to spending more time learning him on the Shadow World once he ascended in a couple of days time. She started laughing at something she remembered Simon saying at Jocelyn's wedding.

"I still cannot believe you remembered biting Jace and rolling around on the floor with him on the ship. Only you would remember that." Clary butted in.

"Well in all honesty, I was more surprised that Jace admitted he liked it! It's nice to know I'm marrying a man who likes being bitten." She stopped immediately, after realising what she had said.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" It was too late, Izzy and Simon were in a fit of laughter, as Clary hid her burning face behind the samples.

* * *

The memories of poetry, unknown voices, visions of desert landscapes and tastes of blood still laid heavy on Simon's mind. They were few of the memories he couldn't shift or make heads or tails of, he knew they meant something, but the girls-as well as Jace and Alec- were forbidden by Magnus to tell me anything till after he ascended. When Magnus had approached him on the steps that day, he thought he was going insane and that maybe Eric and the others had been playing their instruments to loud and it had set of a bunch of weird hallucinations in his head. He wanted more than ever to remember everything, to have his old life back, he was making progress with Izzy and she was softening up to him everyday. Unless it was in training, they she just kicked his ass to the ground, but he was getting better.

_Clary _Clary was the one he remembered first, his best friend, his companion. He'd began remembering things about their past first, not everything, but the majority. He knew he would do anything for her, she was like another sister to him. He was happy for her and Jace to be getting married too.

"Have you picked any shade of beige yet?" Clary scowled across at him and stuck her tongue out. He'd watched her and Isabelle trying to choose between two different-or supposedly different shades- of beige and gold for the past three days now. Though there had been no finalisation. His ascension was on Thursday so he was mentally preparing himself for that, despite Izzy telling him _'You'll be fine. Suck it up!'_. Easy for her to say, he was apparently a daylighter in the past.

* * *

Magnus's loft hadn't changed since Alec had last been here, it needed a bit of a clean up, due to Chinese cartons that had definitely gone-off food residing in them. Though other than that, he felt like he was home again, of course he had lived at the Institute all of his life, but wherever Magnus was; that was home for him. It wasn't the place, it was the person. He stood at the top of the stairs in the doorway to the loft, as Jace lugged his bags up the creaking stairs.

"Are you seriously not going to help at all Alec? I know it's a big day for you moving out and all, but you're going to be here with Magnus for the rest of your life. Hop to it and help me with your own crap!" Jace shouted breathlessly as he was reaching the top step. Alec shook his head, laughing.

"Oh now you complain! What was it at the Institute?" He began to mimic Jace's voice. "'Oh I don't need your help, I can carry your things. I'm a shadowhunter..'"Jace tried to hold a straight face.

"Oh shut up Lightwood! I forgot how steep these stairs are. Anyway where's your boyfriend?! Can't he just snap them up here?!" Before Jace could finish his sentence, all of Alec's bags popped from nowhere into the doorway of the loft.

"Like that?" Magnus smirked, while Jace mumbled something along the lines of 'show off' under his breath.

Magnus watched as Jace and Alec came into the loft, closing the door behind them, moving the rest of Alec's belongings to the side of the room. He had a lot of things, but last time he recalled his shadowhunter wasn't the type for possessions.

"Alec, what's in the bags? I know you don't have that many clothes or shoes or anything else for that matter." Alec blushed and opened the bag to reveal a range of weapons, his bow and arrows, then a range of clothing, gear and shoes.

"I don't want to be coming back and forth every time I need to be out hunting." He smiled timidly at Magnus. Magnus knew he couldn't stay mad at him, he needed this man in his life and everything that came with him, even if that meant sharp, pointy angelic objects.

"Good point. We are going to have to find somewhere to put them though, you can't just leave them lying here, there and everywhere." The couple went on to bicker further, until Jace broke them apart.

"Seriously, you guys are like an old married couple!Bickering about what goes where and who does what. I would expect this from two girls maybe, but Alec you are a shadowhunter," He pointed to Alec. " and you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Pull yourselves together!" He tried to sound serious, but ended up laughing.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Jace and drummed his freshly painted fingers along the back of the couch. "Shouldn't you be leaving now Herondale?" Jace snorted.

"Not a chance, we still need to discuss what you think about the Seelie bitch, I mean queen. You know I hate the fair folk, but it was rather peculiar she sent Kaelie in her stead. Even as you told Catarina at the wedding-yes walls have ears- that there are rumblings in downworld and fair folk won't take what the Clave did lightly." Magnus looked shocked at his outburst, but Alec had just sat down on the couch.

"It's true. We all know that the fair folk are manipulative pieces of work and are patient, but it depends when they will become impatient and strike. After all that has happened and now that the Blackthorns are now settling in at LA, I hope they wait a few generations, until the younger generation has grown. I don't mean to say put the burden on them, but after what happened with Sebastian. None of us need this right now." Jace nodded and sighed. It was Alec who spoke, and Magnus pivoted to look at him as he did. Still his Alexander.

"Have you heard anything from Arthur or even Tessa or James? They might of heard something about Mark?" Magnus shook his head sympathetically.

"Sorry love, nothing in the wind yet." Alec nodded and stood up kissing his cheek, smiling. He smiled back at him.

* * *

Jace coughed cutting them from their lovey-dovey staring contest.  
"And that's my cue to leave. Will you both be at Simon's ascension on Thursday?" They both nodded and Jace left the loft, taking a slow stroll back to the institute.  
On the way back to the institute, he walked by Central Park, watching the trees wave in the wind, watching the the little pixies fly back and forth between the leaves. Fall wasn't far away now, all the leaves were turning brown and falling from the branches of the trees. He remembered taking Clary here in the park, they'd actually spent a lot of time here. Now it probably wasn't wise to step foot in the fair folks domain. Thinking of Clary, his mind swam back to the day he proposed, it wasn't long after Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, he had gone and asked Luke for his blessing and permission which Luke gave gladly, as did Jocelyn. She'd warmed up to him ever since the ordeal with Sebastian and her losing her son for the second time around, then almost losing her daughter in the process. Clary was a strong and powerful shadowhunter, but he still promised her mother, he'd look after her, just like he told her all those months ago when they first met. He had proposed to her in the greenhouse within the institute where they shared their first kiss. There wasn't much difference between the first time and the time he proposed. Except this time, he had gave her his family ring, along with a 'big rock' to live up to their inside joke they shared all those months ago. To Jace's surprise she had said yes; he hadn't expected it considering she didn't seem to like the sound of 'Clary Herondale'. He would of took her on even if she had the name of Bloodstick or Ravenhaven. He loved her more than the moon and the stars, she was his everything and nothing would ever change that.

He hadn't realised that he was at the door of the institute, until it swung open in front of him. His home was here, not the building, not the memories made here, but the woman inside. She was where he belonged.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa and James had left straight after Jocelyn and Luke's wedding had ended, heading straight for the LA institute. They weren't planning on living there, just until they found a little house big enough for the both of them nearby. Tessa was very excited to see how Emma took the news on James being her ancestor. Today was the day that was going to happen, they had set off extra early from their little house on the seafront, nothing fancy, but it suited herself and James just nicely. The old fashioned vaulted ceilings, with the panoramic view of the ocean, it was a mix of their past life and future together.  
The LA institute was different from both the London and New York ones, this one was very open plan. Though it was still an enormous building, it was full of light, as every room practically looked out over the ocean or the city. Tessa knew the children here were lucky and their Uncle Arthur didn't seem so bad, though he did keep disappearing into his study when they visited. At the door of the institute, Livvy and Ty were stood waving, as she ran up and hugged them both, even Ty let her, which was a surprise to them all. Emma and Julian were atop the stairs looking down, with Tavvy and Dru. James had gone ahead up the stairs, while the little ones joined Tessa, Ty and Livvy on the lawn below. "Hello! I've missed you all so much!"

James led Emma down to the library, with Julian glued to her side. They were going to make brilliant parabatai's, they honestly never left each other alone. Inside the room, Julian and Emma took a seat opposite James. He was thinking of how to word this properly, without freaking anybody. He noticed Emma's sword-the Cortana- strapped to her belt, and he instantly smiled.

"Emma. May I see your sword?" Emma looked dubious and first, but unclasped it and handed it over. He pulled it from its sheath and ran his fingers over the inscription on the blade '_I am Cortana, of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durendal._' he smiled fondly at it. This was passed down through his generations and she didn't even know it.

"This a beautiful sword. Do you remember on the stairs of the hall in Idris, when I said your full name 'Emma Cordelia Carstairs? You looked very shocked and unnerved, but at the time there was no time to explain it." She nodded slowly and he saw her grip Julian's hand.

"Well the reason I know your name is because I, myself am a Carstairs. I am James Carstairs. Over one hundred years ago I was a shadowhunter, just like you two, and I guess just like I am now, but I had a parabatai. When I told you on the stairs of the Accords hall to stay with you parabatai, I meant it. I know mine has never left me, he's always lingering around myself and Tessa until the wheel is complete again." He sighed and smiled.

"What I am trying to say Emma is I am your ancestor, I am family, if you choose it to be so. I have watched our family grow and pass on, I can tell you as much as you wish." Emma smiled and looked to Julian.

"You're really a Carstairs, so I'm not alone? I haven't lost all of my family." James shook his head smiling. The rest of the day led to him telling her stories of how he had seen her mother and father grow, about Will, about Tessa, what it was like to be a Silent Brother amongst other things. When he looked up after hours of talking back and forth sharing life stories, he hadn't even realised the rest of the Blackthorn children had come in, along with his beloved Tessa. He caught her eye, as she smiled at him lovingly. They had both planned to get married in early January, as a winter wedding was spoke of in the past.

* * *

Luke and Jocelyn had settled in happily to married life, Jocelyn had moved into Luke's due to her flat being a complete bomb site, due to everything that happened. Luke held onto Jocelyn's hand as they walked down the street towards the old abandoned police station where Maia was still head of pack, since he stood down from his post. Which was probably for good reason, he looked down at Jocelyn and smiled as he ran his hand over the small bump of her stomach. He was going to be a father and Clary was going to have a step-brother or step-sister. When he and her mother had gone to see her to tell her the news, he had expected her to go off the rails, especially after what happened with Jonathan, but she was completely ecstatic. They couldn't of been happier.

Maia greeted them as they entered through the side door, there was take-away boxes all over the place. Well the uncleanliness never changed since he had left then. Bat had been helping Maia get started on being pack leader, as well as-by the looks of things- being a little bit more. His hand was wrapped firmly around her waist, running his fingers in circles along her hip.

"So when did this happen then?" Jocelyn asked with a small smile, gesturing between Bat and Maia. Maia blushed and Bat grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

"A couple of weeks now. We're still holding onto the reigns though, taking it one day at a time. She's a great leader though." Luke smiled.

"I'm sure she is. I left a great girl and werewolf in charge!" They both laughed. Jocelyn butted in afterwards.

"Do you want to come to the institute with us? We are going to pick up everybody else, then heading to Taxi's for dinner." They both agreed, and they all headed out into the cold air.

* * *

Magnus and Alec had been unpacking his things and putting them away into the drawers and cupboards Magnus had cleared out for him. He didn't have that many things, he'd have to take him shopping. He grinned at the thought, as he bent down he retrieved the notebook he gave Alec in Idris from the bottom of his bag. Running his fingers over the cover, he smiled.

"You kept it?" Alec looked around from what he was doing, slightly dazed.

"Of course I did. It's a part of you, it's your life. It means a lot to me." Magnus smiled and placed the book on the dresser, walking up behind Alec. He wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered, his breath brushing across the shell of his ear.

"Thank you darling. I'm glad your here, it's still surreal knowing I'm going to get to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night." Alec smiled, which turned into a smirk, making his way to the door.

"Well I can always go back to the institute? If it's really that hard to believe." Magnus was having none of it. He pounced grabbing Alec around the waist lifting him up.

"Oh no you don't! I have you here now and I am never letting you go!" Alec laughed and leant down brushing his lips over his.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You've got me for life." Magnus smiled, placing him on his feet.

While Alec got back to putting his things away, Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed watching, just staring into space thinking; thinking of all the times they have spent together and how wouldn't trade them in for all the glitter in the world. He loved this man with all his heart and soul, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. They had risked their lives for one another, and Alec had gone all the way through hell and back for him. It gave him a thought.

"Alec?" Alec smiled.

"Yeah?" Magnus bit his lip, wondering how to word it appropriately, as he gestured him over. Alec had sat down beside him and Magnus took his hand in his.

"Alexander. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I know I have lived over a hundred lifetimes, but not once have I ever come across someone like you. You make me whole, you make me a better person and however much I told myself while we were apart that it was for the best. My heart told me different. I can't take away my immortality, as you know, but I want to ask something of you." He took a deep breath.

"Would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my husband?" He closed his eyes, worrying what Alec's reaction would be. After a few minutes passed, he cracked open an eye, to see Alec crying and nodding his head frantically. Magnus felt and weight of his shoulders and flung himself at Alec, crushing his lips to his hard and passionately.

* * *

Jocelyn and Luke arrived at the institute, and the door swung open at her touch. In the foyer Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon were waiting, when Clary saw her mother, she ran over, pulling her into a hug. Jace walked over to Luke and did that manly nod everyone does. Jocelyn looked up at everyone else, Isabelle and Simon were stood close together, chatting between each other.

"Is everybody ready? Where's Alec and Magnus?" She scoured the room looking for them. Clary giggled a little.

"There not here yet, Jace you did tell them didn't you?" Jace tried to look innocent, although everyone knew he had forgot. Clary face palmed and pulled out her phone letting Alec & Magnus know to meet them at Takis.

"Come on, before it starts to rain or something!" They all grabbed their coats and left.

* * *

Alec held on tight, but not to tight to Magnus's hand as they walked to meet everyone else at Takis. Alec hadn't told Clary the news on the phone, he wanted to have himself and Magnus tell them together. The door to Takis swung open, as Jocelyn stood there with a big smile on her face.

"We were wondering where you had gotten too!" Once inside she embraced them both into her arms. At the table, they were sat all together, he started wringing his hands in the hem of his shirt, and Magnus grabbed his hands to stop him from ruining his shirt, then spoke.

"Alec and I have something important to tell you all." He looked at Alec out of the corner of his eye and grinned. Before Magnus could carry on, Alec beat him to it.

"We're getting married. Magnus just proposed." Once the news was out, the whole table erupted into cheers, whistles and shouts, Magnus and Alec couldn't of been more happier to have the support of their friends. Not only today, but for all the support they've given each other since the very beginning.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
